Blood of a Brother
by peaceful village
Summary: One stayed, one had to leave. Caspian and Susan had no choice but to separate their newborn twins, and now a year later for her, 3 for him they must find a way to come together and save the life of one. VDT with a child, but will go onto another plot.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing...**

She held the baby in her arms holding back tears. She had cried enough already. She didn't want the baby's last memory of her to be one of sadness. The girl looked up and saw the boy in front of her doing the same thing. Finally they did what they were dreading. The two switched babies. For one would be staying with him, the other leaving with her. The girl knew if she kissed the boy she would never be able to leave instead she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. With her head held high she walked through the archway.

_One Year Earlier_

"Susan?" A voice said coming into her room and closed the door. Susan looked at her little sister her eyes red from crying.

"Oh!" Lucy said running and sitting next to her, "What happened?" Susan shook her head and then finally whispered in her sisters ear. The younger girls eyes widened. "Oh," she said again. Susan nodded and lay back on her bed. Lucy lay back next to her.

"What am I to do?" Susan asked Lucy as they both stared at the ceiling.

"Telling him would be a good start," Lucy said with a smile.

"How," Susan said unable to smile back, "Every since it happened we have been avoiding each other. He probably regrets it."

"Do you?" Lucy asked softly.

"No," Susan said, "I don't think I could regret it. Either times." Susan said with a giggle.

"Twice!" Lucy said sitting up.

"Twice in the same night so it doesn't really count," Susan defended.

"Always the logical one," Lucy said with a sigh and lay back down.

"I have to tell him _now_ don't I?" Susan said.

"Yes," Lucy answered and looked at her, "The sooner the better."

"Can you get him for me?" Susan asked her sister with pleading eyes, "I will chicken out on the way." Lucy nodded and then hugged her sister.

When Lucy said that Susan needed to talk to him he didn't know what to expect. She had been avoiding him for weeks. He never regretted what they had done, but she probably had. When he reached Susan's chambers he knocked on the door and heard a faint voice telling him to enter. Caspian opened the door not knowing what to expect. Susan was laying on her bed with her eyes closed, but not appear to be sleeping.

"Lucy said you needed to speak to me," Caspian said walking closer to her. She only patted the bed next to her indicating she wanted him to sit. Caspian sat down on the edge of the bed, but be couldn't resist and moved so he lay beside her. Her eyes were open now and Susan was looking up staring at nothing.

"I have to tell you something," Susan said not looking at him.

"You can tell me anything Susan," Caspian replied and took her hand. She guided his hand so it rested on her stomach. He looked at her puzzled, but then it sunk in. "Your brother is going to kill me." Was all Caspian could manage to say. Susan laughed. The laughed soon turned into sobs and Caspian held her as she cried.

"Aslan told me and Peter we were leaving and are never to return," Susan told him after all her tears had been shed.

"What?" Caspian said sitting up.

"We have learned all we needed to know here," Susan answered, "I am sorry I have to take your child away from you."

"You can't leave," Caspian argued getting off the bed, "The child you carry is my heir! You can't just take it and leave without a care. You can't leave, a child needs both of its parents." Susan stood up as well.

"I have to leave!" Susan said her voice raising slightly. "Soon, you won't even meet the baby most likely. You will find a Queen and have plenty of children,"

"So I am just to forget this one?" Caspian yelled, "No, I have a right to raise the baby as much as you. It is my child too!"

"Well I am not going to leave him here without me!" Susan full on yelled, for someone who was so quiet could really belt it out when she wanted to.

"Well you are not taking it either." Caspian yelled right back. They were now nose to nose and in another time probably would have kissed, but they were too angry for that. The chamber door burst open and Peter, Edmund, and Lucy entered making the once large chamber seem very small.

"What is going on here?" Peter demanded, "We would hear you yelling across the castle." Susan and Caspian ignored him, they were too busy glaring at each other. Finally Caspian broke the stare and stomped out of the chamber but not before yelling one more time,

"No you are not!"

"Yes I am!" Susan screamed back. Susan looked around and then threw a pillow at the door. Lucy had taken Susan's arrows and put them behind her back. She didn't want to risk Susan shooting Caspian.

"What are you fighting about?" Peter demanded once more.

"I thought they fancied each other," Edmund said to Lucy. Lucy just shrugged and looked at Susan as if to say "Just tell them now." Susan sighed trying to calm down.

"I am pregnant," Susan said and then her temper went up and continued, "And that git is saying that he is not letting me leave with the baby. Well too bad! Where are my arrows?" Susan began searching the chamber while Lucy handed them discreetly to Edmund.

"Your pregnant?" Peter said hopelessly.

"Yes," Susan said distracted with her search, "Um...the night we defeated the Telmarines."

"Twice," Lucy couldn't help but add and had to hide her smile as Peter's face turned purple. Edmund snickered.

"Your pregnant?" Peter repeated. Susan finally full on faced them and nodded. Peter went on, "But we are leaving, and the two of us can never come back."

"I know," Susan said calming down a bit, "Hence the fight me and Caspian just had. I am leaving, and I am taking the baby with me. He says he has just as much of a right to the child as I do, and wants the baby to stay here. I don't know what to do."

"I do," A voice said from the doorway said.

**I have read a couple stories similar to this, but the plot will get more original as the story goes on. For the first couple chapters there will be a lot of back story so hang in there. My first submitted fanfic so please be kind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing...**

The siblings looked over at the voice, but all they saw was a tail. The all ran out following the lion. Edmund put the arrows down and looked nervously at Lucy. Susan had to shake off Peter who tried to help her through the doorway. All of a sudden she was made of glass apparently. They all found themselves in the town square. Caspian was there as well, arms crossed, and was obviously still angry over the argument from before.

"I am aware of your situation your majesties," Aslan said to the five royals. "I also know the challenge you face. For what Susan carries is more then just a babe, but the future of Narnia."

"That is why she cannot take it," Caspian cut in.

"I am not going to leave my baby," Susan argued right back.

"Enough," Aslan said sternly, "Queen Susan is carrying twins your majesties,"

"Twins?" Caspian whispered to himself.

"One child will remain here," Aslan said, "And the other will go with Susan to her world." Susan and Caspian looked at each other and a wave of understanding flowed between them. But was soon replaced by the thing that they had been scared of before, they will not know their child.

"I will leave you to your thoughts," Aslan said and then walked away.

"Our problem seems to be solved," Susan said with a mocking tone. She wasn't acting at all like herself, but she didn't feel like herself right now either.

"I don't like it either," Caspian said a trace of anger still in his voice, but not directed at her.

"At least you get to stay for another seven months," Lucy said trying to see the bright side. Susan nodded out of words to say. She looked at Caspian and held her hand out. He took it and they walked away leaving her siblings only to stare as they walked away. The two stood in silence looking out at the sea for what seemed like forever until Susan finally spoke.

"Lets not name them until after I leave," Susan said looking at him, "It will be easier if we don't know the others name."

"I suppose you are right," Caspian reluctantly agreed.

"Promise me you will not name the child Caspian," Susan said suddenly.

"Why not?" Caspian asked a little offended, people had liked the name well enough for ten generations.

"Because then I will spend forever wondering if my child was named Caspian XI. Please don't," She said with pleading blue eyes.

"I promise." He vowed.

"This sucks," Susan said after another long silence.

"That is does," He agreed and put his arm around her and kissed her head. Susan leaned into him trying not to cry.

Seven Months and Twelve Days Later

"Ahhh!" Susan yelled, "This hurts. This hurts!"

"Just hang in there Susan," Lucy said stroking her forehead with a cool towel.

"I can't believe I have to do this bloody twice!" Susan said and then said a curse she had heard Peter said once.

"Think of the babies Su," Lucy said in a calming voice, "Think of them, and what it will be like to meet them." Susan managed to nod and then squeezed Lucy's hand so hard it turned purple. Meanwhile outside a King was pacing back and forth waiting for his children to be born.

"Why don't you sit down?" Edmund said to Caspian who was making him dizzy from all his pacing. Caspian just glared at him. Edmund rolled his eyes. He had Caspian had become really close in the last months. Edmund would go as far as to say they were best friends. Edmund turned his attention to Peter who was standing at the window just gazing outside. Edmund knew that after Susan gave birth the two would be leaving and never coming back. Peter seemed to be memorizing everything about Narnia.

"I can't sit down," Caspian said to Edmund, "It is bad enough that they kicked me out when my own children are being born. I can't just sit there waiting."

"So pacing while waiting is better?" Edmund asked.

"Yes," Caspian snapped.

"I am going to kill him!" The boy's heard Susan's voice coming from the bedchamber, "I am going to murder him!" Caspian stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Edmund his eyes wide. Edmund laughed at his friend's expression. Finally they heard a cry, not Susan's, but that of a baby. A couple minutes later there was another cry. Caspian ran to the door but stopped short of opening it.

"What?" Edmund asked who was right behind him with Peter at Edmund's heel.

"Susan said she was going to kill me," Caspian explained, "What if she tries? It wouldn't be the first time..."

"That was just the labor talking," Edmund said, "Now get in there!"

"Boys!" Lucy said running up to them, "You have two sons Caspian!"

"Sons?" Caspian said in a daze and then looked over at the bed where Susan was looking exhausted, but happy at the same time. She caught his gaze and smiled. Susan was holding two bundles that held two perfect sons, his sons. He ran over to her and knelled next to the bed.

"This one is older," Susan said nodding to the child on her left arm. _That one is yours_ were the unspoken words between them.

"They are perfect," Caspian said in awe as he gazed at them.

"Really?" Edmund said from behind Caspian, "I think they kind of look like prunes."

"Do you want to hold one?" Susan asked and Caspian nodded and Susan carefully handed him the son that was staying with him. The baby was so warm, and had a patch of dark hair. Caspian's heart melted when the infant opened its eyes. His eyes burned and he lifted the baby so he could kiss his forehead. Caspian looked at Susan who was staring at the babe in her own arms. She looked up and Caspian could not help himself and leaned down, and careful not to hurt the baby kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you," Caspian said looking at her and then their two children. Susan nodded a took her free hand and touched Caspian's cheek.

"Can we see them now perhaps?" Lucy said ending the moment.

"Of course," Caspian said with a laugh and handed Lucy the baby in his arms while Susan placed the other in Peter's anxious arms. Edmund's finger was wrapped around the infant that Lucy was holding tiny fist. Susan yawned.

"Come, let Susan sleep," Lucy said and ushered the boys out. Caspian took Susan's hand and kissed it. Susan's eyes drifted close and she was soon asleep with a smile on her pretty face.

Three months. That was how long the twins got to be brothers. Their names for the time being were One and Two. A dark cloud was held over the royals heads the last week. Caspian spent most of his time holding and playing with Two, while the siblings were almost always around One. Time was precious and they all wanted to spend as much time as possible with the child they would never see again. Right now One and Two were playing together on a blanket out in the gardens while the royals watched in silence as the twins were talking to each other in a language only they understood. Finally Peter broke the silence.

"What are we to tell Mum when Susan shows up with a baby?" Peter asked the question they were all wondering, "How do we explain that she sent us to school, and then suddenly Susan has a three month old son? Have we even been gone long enough for it to be a little believable? What about the father?"

"Aslan will come up with something, and when they ask about the father just say he was a Spanish soldier who she met at a party," Edmund suggested, "It isn't that far from the truth."

"Spanish?" Caspian said confused.

"We are English meaning we are from England," Edmund answered, "The country in our world that fits you best is Spain. Your coloring and accent resemble Spain."

"Say he is dead," Lucy said softly to the shock of everyone else. "It will be easier that way. Say that he died in battle. Mum will be sympathetic and Dad won't try to find the father and make him marry you."

"Lucy is right," Caspian said reluctantly, "I don't exist there, so I suppose I am dead." Susan kissed his cheek and gave the hand that she was holding a gentle squeeze.

"I will tell the baby about you," Susan promised, "Two will know who his father is."

"One will know you too," Caspian said and then added, "Maybe someday they will get to meet, and we will see them again." The babies began to fuss, they were no longer getting attention. Their cries stopped when their parents held them. At this moment everything was perfect, but it wasn't going to last. Nothing seemed to last.

The week was over and Peter, Edmund, and Lucy had already gone through the portal. It was the same portal that took the Telmarines to their own world. Susan and Caspian were left standing.

"I'll miss you," Caspian said looking down at Susan. She smiled sadly.

"Everyday," Susan replied, and then said what she had felt from the moment he had saved her all those months ago, "I love you." She had been scared to say it before, but this was the last time she would ever see him, and wanted to hold nothing back.

"I love you too," Caspian said finally saying the words he felt since she kicked his butt with her archery skills.

"It is time child," Aslan said gently. Susan nodded. She held the baby in her arms holding back tears. Susan had cried enough already. She didn't want the baby's last memory of her to be one of sadness. The Susan looked up and saw Caspian was doing the same thing. Finally they did what they were dreading. They switched babies. Susan knew if she kissed Caspian she would never be able to leave instead she took his hand and then he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. She willed her feet to move and with her head held high she walked through the archway. Her last though echoed one that Lucy had said long ago, _he must know what he is doing._

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and favored and even bothered to read it! I also wanted suggestions on names for other love interests later if anyone has some ideas. The next couple chapters were going to be just in Narnia, but should I include what Susan is doing as well? Let me know and thanks again! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing...**

* England*

_...I think he fancies me. So I mentioned Caspian and then suddenly he wasn't so interested anymore. Still mother is insisting I attend. I miss you so much and so does Caspian. I hope you aren't going that crazy with our useless cousin. The Germans have made crossing difficult right now so mother hopes you won't mind another few months in Cambridge. I know you do mind, but times are hard. Tell Ed I love him and I will give Cas a kiss for each of you. _

_Love,_

_Susan_

Lucy held the letter to her heart. Oh how she missed her sister and her nephew! Lucy couldn't help but but be envious at the fact that even with a child men still flocked to Susan. Susan was turning men down while Lucy had yet to have one pursue her. On the other hand Susan had become pregnant out of wedlock when a man pursued her. Still it would be nice to be wanted in that way. Edmund sat down on the bed next to her and took the letter. Lucy got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Edmund was talking but Lucy wasn't really listening.

"Do you think I look anything like Susan?" Lucy asked putting a piece of hair behind her like she had seen another girl do, but Edmund didn't answer instead he got up and went over to the painting in her room.

"Have you seen this ship before?" He asked his youngest sister.

"Yes," Lucy said with a smile, "Its very Narnian looking isn't it?"

"It is, just another wonderful reminder that we are stuck here and not there," Edmund said eyes not leaving the painting. The two were so focused on the painting they didn't even notice that their cousin had come in. Eustace began chanting a rhyme about fairy tales and orphans. Edmund's hands balled into fists and he advanced towards his cousin.

"Please let me hit him, just once." Edmund said his patience gone. It wouldn't hurt to hit Eustace only once. Just hard enough to knock him out so they can get some quiet for a minute, but not so hard as to cause any serious damage. Lucy put her hand on Edmund's arm to restrain him.

"Knock much?" Edmund said instead, but still longed to hit him.

"It is my house," Eustace argued, "I can do whatever I want." Eustace walked further into the room and asked what was so fascinating about the picture his two cousins were staring at. "Its ugly." Eustace sat down on the bed and crossed his arms. He hated when his two cousins acted like he didn't exist so he made sure they knew who's house it was at every opportunity.

"The other side of the door is a much better view." Edmund said, "Why don't you go stare at it for while?" Lucy eyes were still studying the painting.

"The water looks like it is actually moving," Lucy observed ignoring her cousin once more when he went on about how all their fairy tales have messed with their minds. Edmund came at once to their defense and Lucy would have joined in, but the painting really was moving now. She felt the wind and water was beginning to leak from the wall.

"Ed the painting!" Lucy exclaimed, but the boys were still arguing. Something about sweets. They stopped when the water was coming out full force from the painting. Lucy and Edmund were smiling as Eustace began sobbing and calling for his mother. Soon the whole room was flooded with water. The children held their breath and gasped for air as they swam their way to the surface. The sun was shining down on them, and a huge ship was coming straight towards them.

"Edmund!" Lucy called out.

"Lucy!" Edmund shouted.

"Keep swimming!" Lucy yelled out to them. Eustace seemed to be frozen.

"What is happening!" He screamed.

"Just keep swimming!" Lucy tried again. She felt someone grab her by the waist and turned and saw the handsome face of the father of her nephew.

"Caspian!" Lucy said smiling. "Edmund it is Caspian!"

"I want to go home!" Eustace wined fighting off his rescuers. "I want to go back to England!"

Caspian looked at Lucy with an eyebrow raised. Lucy just grinned and Caspian said, "Hold on." And they were lifted up onto the ship.

"How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian asked putting a blanket around Lucy's shoulders.

"I have no idea," Lucy said the smile never leaving her face.

"Caspian!" Edmund called from behind them. Caspian smiled and walked over to Edmund putting a blanket around his shoulders.

"Great to see you," Caspian said keeping his arm around Edmund.

"Didn't you call for us?" Edmund asked.

"No," Caspian answered, "Not his time." He had desperately wanted to, hoping somehow that if he called his family would come back again. But Caspian knew that things never happened the same way twice.

"Well whatever the case, I am glad to be here," Edmund said. The three of them grinned at each other happy to be reunited with old friends. The moment was interrupted by a scream.

"Get that thing off me!" Eustace screamed and pushed the mouse off of him. He landed at Lucy's and Edmund's feet.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Your Majesties," He said with a deep bow. "What to do about this hysterical interloper?" They all looked over at Eustace who at the moment had his butt in the air making him look even more pitiful.

"That rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" Eustace screamed pointing at Reepicheep.

"I was only trying to expel water from your lungs." Reep explained.

"It talked!" Eustace said hysterical, "Did anyone hear that! It just talked!"

"It is getting him to shut up that is the trick," Caspian said. Eustace was at it again, screeching about wanting to wake up and what kind of prank this all was.

"Perhaps we could throw him back?" Reep suggested. Edmund smiled and seemed to agree and Lucy elbowed him. Eustace was crying now demanding to know where he was and when someone answered him he fainted dead away at the sight of the creature. The whole crew laughed.

"Was it something I said?"

"See to him will you?" Caspian said walking over and couldn't believe that this boy was related to the Kings and Queens of Old. He then stepped onto the steps of the ship making himself clear to all and introduced his castaways. Lucy and Edmund grinned as the crew bowed to them. They were home. All of a sudden the cabin doors flew open and a small boy ran forward and yelled,

"Papa!"

**I basically wrote this whole chapter for the last word. I haven't read the book, and this is all from the movie. I really liked all the dialog from the movie so I wanted to keep it. The chapters in Narnia will be different now because of the little boy running around. **

**In the next chapter I will go into a bit of what Susan is doing in England.**

**Thank you everyone who gave their suggestions and reviewed. It means a lot! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing...**

_America_

Susan found a spot in the back corner of the room and vowed to stay there for the rest of the party. She had no desire to be here. All she wanted to was go home and play with her son that looked so much like his father it hurt to look at him sometimes. Susan had put on her worst dress and wore no make-up trying to look the least desirable she could. Still a few boys had tried to talk to her but she gave them the brush off. Susan already had a man in her life, and that was enough for her. Right now the boy who had invited her was heading straight towards her.

"Hello Susan," He said smiling.

"David," Susan said with a nod, "I am surprised you even came over and talked to me. When I told you I had a son you ran for the hills."

"I am sorry about that," David said with a slight blush, "I was taken aback."

"Understandable I suppose," Susan said her tone cold, "It is the same reaction most people have. I am a 17 year old unwed mother with a one year old son after all."

"May I be so bold as to inquire about the father," David said carefully.

"You may," Susan said taking pity on the boy, "He was a Spanish soldier, he died. That is all there is to it."

"I am sorry for your loss," David said after a while. Susan nodded. She hated saying that Caspian was dead. He wasn't. Caspian was out there with her other son alive and well. The way time passes he could very well be dead, but Susan knew in her heart he was alive.

"Thank you," Susan managed to say and then continued, "I know why you are here. You think I am pretty. Thank you for the compliment of wanting to know me, but I can't, not yet anyway." David nodded and handed her the cup of tea he had brought her. Susan smiled.

"Do you mind if I just stand here with you for a while?" David asked, "I really don't want to go back out there and mingle with people I don't like."

"I don't mind," Susan said and admitted to herself that she would like the company. The two stood there in silence and Susan looked up at him from the corner of her eye. Maybe her heart would heal one day.

_Narnia _

"Papa!" The child yelled and Caspian caught the boy who was running towards him and threw him in the air and then catching the child easily.

"Rilian, you are supposed to be sleeping," Caspian said touching Rilian's nose. Caspian held him on his hip Caspian's eyes fill of love.

"No sleep!" Rilian said, "I heard a weird noise." Everyone looked at Eustace's still unconscious body. "Why are you wet?"

"Well," Caspian said, "I had to jump off the ship to save someone."

"You said that I couldn't jump off the side," Rilian argued. "Why did you?" You could only understand about half of what he was saying, but he was so cute.

"I did say that," Caspian said, "But I had to save someone son. It is okay to break rules sometimes, but only for the right reasons. Understand?" Rilian nodded and then looked up at Lucy and Edmund who were staring at him with huge smiles on their faces.

"Who are they?" Rilian asked.

"This is your Aunt Lucy, and your Uncle Edmund." Caspian said to his son and then turned to the other royals, "Lucy, Edmund, this is Rilian."

"I am so happy to meet you Rilian," Lucy said to the boy tears in her eyes. Edmund was for once silenced, but the grin on his face seemed to grow wider.

"Wanna see my sword?" Rilian asked her.

"I would love to," Lucy said with her hand on her heart.

"Come," Caspian said ushering them into his cabin, "I can get you some dry clothes, and Rilian here can show you his sword."

"How are they? Did your parents take it alright?" Caspian asked after they were all settled in his cabin. He had given Edmund and Lucy some dry clothes and when he tried to give some to their cousin he only started to cry again. Rilian was playing on the floor with his wooden sword while his family talked.

"Fine," Edmund answered, "Our parents were shocked, but have gotten over it and spoil Cas rotten. Susan and Cas are in America now, a country far away from ours. So Lu and I are staying with our Aunt and Uncle, and of course our dreadful cousin."

"Its funny," Lucy said looking at Rilian, "Rilian is three, while Caspian is only one. Strange, twins now two years apart."

"Caspian?" Caspian said, "She named him after me?"

"Yes," Lucy said not knowing about the vow the couple had made before Susan left.

"But she made me promise not to name Rilian, Caspian," Caspian said, "I thought she wouldn't use that name either."

"I think she only said that so the twins would not have the same name," Edmund said to his friend. "The situation is weird enough, having the same name would be too much."

"I suppose," Caspian said, "So Caspian is healthy?"

"Healthy and happy," Lucy reassured Caspian, "He looks like you."

"Rilian takes after his mother," Caspian said looking at his son who had Susan's eyes and lips.

"I see that," Lucy said.

"What about Susan?" Caspian tried to slyly sneak in, "Is she happy?"

"Yes," Lucy said, "For the most part. I can tell she is sad sometimes. She misses the two of you very much."

"I miss her too," Caspian said softly. All of sudden the door burst open and Eustace stumbled into the room.

"I don't know what is going on here, but you need to send me home right now!" Eustace said in that loud screechy voice of his, "And who are you!" Eustace pointed at Caspian who was looking at the boy with his eyebrow raised still baffled at the fact that this boy as related to the Kings and Queens Of Old.

"This is our friend Caspian," Lucy said introducing the King.

"Caspian?" Eustace said confused, "Isn't that the name of Cousin Susan's illegitimate child that she had out of wedlock when she was 16?"

"Yes," Edmund said wishing Eustace would go away.

"Why do they have the same name?" Eustace asked frustrated, "Is that kid named Caspian too?" Eustace pointed at Rilian who was waving his sword in the air as if he were in a fight.

"Susan's child is named after me because I am the father of her child," Caspian said patiently. Eustace mouth hung open. Was it even possible? He was still half sure he was dreaming.

"Who is this other kid?" Eustace asked, "Do you just keeping fathering children with random girls?" Caspian narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't hit this boy even though he wanted too.

"It is long story that we don't have time for," Caspian said using his patient tone again, "Yes I am the father of both of the boys, and Susan is their mother. My sons are twins and I kept one, Susan took the other, but with the way that time passes in my world and yours they are now two years apart."

"So you just let Susan go and live with the whispers and the shame of having a baby when she is not married?" Eustace said still trying to understand, "That is about the worst thing that can happen to a girl. She got kicked out of school!" Eustace voice raised to everyone's shock. Lucy and Edmund had never seen him act like this. Even Rilian stopped playing. Caspian looked at Lucy and Edmund who were avoiding his gaze.

"You said everything is fine." Caspian said to the two of them.

"_Now_...but not at first," Lucy said her voice soft, "That is why my parents took her with them to America, to get away from the whispers of all of their friends. It wasn't easy, but it is better now." Lucy said trying to reassure Caspian.

"No it isn't," Eustace said cutting in, "I have read the letter's your mother sent to mine, people still talk about Susan. Your Mom is having to home school her because no school will take her. She doesn't have any friends and all she does is play with Caspian and cry herself to sleep!"

"She never told me this," Lucy said her heart heavy. Caspian the 10th had his head in his hands. He hated that this was happening to her and it was all his fault.

"This is all your fault!" Eustace said voicing Caspian's thoughts. To the royals complete shock Eustace charged at Caspian as if to hit him, but Caspian easily avoided his punch and Eustace fell down, butt in the air. He got up and glared before stomping out of the room.

"I never knew he cared so much," Lucy said to Edmund and he nodded.

**I think this is my favorite chapter so far, it had a bit of everything in it. I hope you guys like it too. **

**I don't have much experiences with 3 year olds so I might have portrayed Rilian wrong, but I wanted him to be understood. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed they really make my day and I wanted to thank ****Storyseeker for all the advice and help.**

**If anyone has ideas or suggestions I would love to hear and try to use them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing…**

_**America**_

"And then your Daddy, all confident in his abilities said, "Pick a target" so I did. I picked a target I knew only I could make, I wasn't very nice to him then." Susan said as she played with her son's feet, "He tried though and missed, but only by a hair. I was very impressed, though I didn't show how much. I took out my bow then and made the shot. I never miss you know." Caspian giggled. "Then I allowed him to escort me back, ignoring all the raised eyebrows from our men. His hand "accidentally" grazed mine and he apologized. It was so very cute." Caspian smiled.

"You look just like him do you know that?" Susan said looking into her son's deep dark eyes, "Life is cruel that way." Susan picked Cas up and rested him on her hip.

"Susan you have a visitor!" Her mother called out. Susan made her way to the door and was surprised to see David standing there. Sure they had talked a little, but she thought she made herself clear.

"David?" Susan said trying to keep the surprise out of her voice, "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you," David said a little nervously. His eyes were now focused on the baby in her arms, "That is your son?"

"Yes," Susan said noticing her mother had disappeared. "David this is my son Caspian."

"Like the sea." David said and Susan smiled. Susan nodded.

"He is named for his father," Susan told David.

"I was wondering if you would want to take a walk with me," David asked. "It is a very nice day."

"She would love to," Her mother answered for her, "I'll take Caspian." Susan knew she had no choice to agree so she nodded again. Susan grabbed her coat kissed her son on the cheek and followed David outside.

"Why did you call on me?" Susan asked getting to the point. David laughed.

"At the party, you seemed...you seemed lonely." David said carefully. Susan stayed silent and David continued, "You looked like you needed a friend, and I volunteering my services."

"To just be my friend?" Susan said clearing things up, "Absolutely nothing more?"

"Yes," David said with a smile. Susan sighed.

"I guess I could always use a friend." She said.

"Tell me about your son," David said and Susan's eyes lit up like they always did when she talked about Little Caspian, but never mentioned the older one. It still hurt too much. Or the more painful fact that she had another son out there, one she had never seen.

_**Narnia**_

"And then Susan shot her arrow, she never misses you know, and tried to stop the guard from dropping the DFL, but they did anyway and Uncle Peter dove in after him and save him." Lucy said as she played with Rilian in Caspian's cabin. The boys were outside with the men, but she has no idea where Eustace had gone off to. The room had paintings of their adventures and Lucy noticed Peter's shield and sword, Susan's arrows.

"Gentle..." Rilian said with a smile.

"Yes, your Mum was Queen Susan the Gentle." Lucy said smiling.

"Where is she?" Rilian asked and the question broke Lucy's heart.

"She is somewhere else," Lucy told him, "But she loves you very much."

"That's what Papa says," Rilian said. The door opened and Caspian and Edmand and another man entered the cabin. Lucy held Rilian as Caspian pointed out armies on a map and told them that he had brought peace in just three years.

"Then why are we here?" Edmund asked and Caspian's smile fell.

"I don't know," Caspian said, "I had hoped if you somehow came again…"

"Susan would be here too," Lucy said and Caspian nodded.

"I would love for Rilian to meet his mother," Caspian said smiling at his son, "I have yet to find anyone to compare with her so I remain unmarried, to the anger of my council. I already have an heir so I don't see the point in rushing into anything. I still hope to meet my namesake too." Lucy smiled softly.

"So where are you sailing to?" Edmund said cutting in. He didn't want to get into the subject anymore. Edmund knew this must be very hard for him and wanted to change the subject.

"Before I took the throne from my uncle he tried to kill all my father's closet friends and supporters," Caspian explained and gestured to a wall filled with drawings of men, "The seven lords of Telmar. They fled to the Lone Islands, no one has heard of them since." Lucy felt Rilian rest his head on her shoulder as he listened to his father's voice.

"So you think something has happened to them?" Edmund asked. Rilian started to kick meant her wanted to be let down. He trotted over to Caspian who picked him up.

"If it has it is our duty to find out, isn't it Rilian?" Caspian said and Rilian nodded. Lucy touched the map.

"What is east of the Lone islands?" She asked.

"Uncharted waters," Drinian a member of Caspian's crew answered, "Things you can barely imagine, tales of sea ser…"

"That's enough," Caspian said cutting in, "Don't scare Rilian."

"No scared," Rilian said and everyone laughed.

Rilian sat on Lucy's lap as they watched Caspian and Edmund duel. Rilian kept on yelling "Go Papa!" and cheered for both of them holding Rilian's hands and clapping them. For the first time she began to feel guilty. Here she was spending time with Susan's son and the love of her sister's life while Susan was at home taking care of Cas all by herself. Lucy would now have known both boys, while Susan still only knew one. Oh she wished somehow that Aslan would bring Susan back. Twins are meant to be separated and the world couldn't be that cruel as to not let Susan and Caspian meet their son's.

Eustace came out of his hiding spot and began to ramble on about kidnapping. Edmund shot water out his nose laughing at him, which made Rilian laugh of course. Eustace then crashed into Caspian who was walking towards them. Eustace seemed to remember that had indeed tried to hit the man who had about six inches on him and tensed up.

"I thought we saved your life?" Caspian said amused.

"You held me against my will!" Eustace complained, "You shamed my cousin, and I am living in the most unhygienic quarters."

"You talk a lot," Rilian said and everyone laughed.

"Land ho!" Someone called out.

S&C

"You are bringing Rilian with us?" Edmund asked as the loaded into the longboats, "Won't it be dangerous?" Rilian was sitting in between Lucy and Edmund, and unfortunately Eustace was coming as well.

"Probably… kidding," Caspian said when he saw their expressions, "If I leave him here all I will be thinking about is him. I won't be able to focus. Besides between all of us he will be well protected."

"Why don't you tell the about the time you let..." Reep tried to say but Caspian cut him off.

"He was perfectly safe," Caspian said to Reep, and then continued, "I am not going to let anything happen to him. Rilian is the safest with me." He looked at Lucy and Edmund who he could tell were reluctant at taking Rilian with them. "From the looks of it, it is an abandoned island," Caspian said trying to reassure them, "I never let him do anything too dangerous. He is a born adventurer," Caspian secured Rilian to the carrier on his back and they were off.

"Don't worry your majesties," Reep said to Lucy and Edmund, "I have never seen a father love his boy more than his majesty." Lucy smiled as she watched Rilian ask something in his adorable three year old babble, and Caspian answer patiently back. He was a good father, and it saddened Lucy greatly to know that Little Cas might never know it.

"Where is everyone?" Lucy asked. A bell began to toll. Caspian felt Rilian tense and took him from the carrier on his back and covered his small mouth with his hand.

"Shh…" Caspian whispered and Rilian nodded. Caspian put him down and Rilian went to stand with Lucy. Caspian got his cross bow out and kept his eyes alert. Lucy picked the boy up and the small group began to wander into the seemingly abandoned village. The came to a large door and the three royals stopped.

"Stay out here with Rilian," Caspian said and handed Eustace a small sword, "He will protect you." Eustace narrowed his eyes at the king. Like he needed to be protected by a three year old.

"I've got it," Eustace said, "Don't worry." He looked down at Rilian who was staring up at him with big blue eyes. "Don't worry Midget I will protect you." Eustace didn't know that three year olds could roll their eyes but apparently they can. After a couple minutes the bell tolled again. Suddenly there was a big commotion coming from inside Eustace and Rilian turned to look and a group of men ambushed them. One grabbed Rilian and put a dagger to his throat. Rilian screamed. The man holding the child moved forwards towards the royals. Eustace was being dragged behind them.

"Unless you want to see the child breath again," He sneered, "I say you should drop your weapons."

"Papa!" Rilian cried out and the slave trader smirked.

"This is your son hmm? He does look a bit like you," He said to Caspian who had fire in his eyes, "Drop your weapons." Immediately all weapons crashed the ground. "Put them in irons."

"Don't you touch him," Caspian warned.

"Take the girl, and boy, and the runt to the market, take the other two to the dungeon." The man ordered finally letting Rilian down who was fighting as hard as his little body could. Managing to get out of the man's grip he ran to his father.

"Papa!" The boy cried but he was snatched away again.

"Rilian!" Caspian called out, "Listen to me you insolent fool! I am your king!"

"You're going to pay for that," One man said and then another came forward.

"Actually someone else is going to pay, for all of you," He said and the men began to take them away. Lucy was screaming for Edmund and for them to let go of Rilian while Caspian fought as hard as he could to get back to his son.

"It is okay Rilian," Caspian said trying to calm the scared child down, "I am going to save you. Don't be scared!"

"Papa!" Rilian cried.

_America_

Susan woke with start. Something was wrong. She couldn't place it, but something felt very wrong. All of a sudden Caspian began to cry. This was strange he was getting really good at sleeping through the night.

"Ril…" Caspian said and Susan looked at him wide eyed. Ril? Was he trying to say something? Caspian only continued to cry and Susan rocked him back and forth trying to calm herself down now as well. Something was wrong with her son, and not the one she was holding.

"Shh…" Susan whispered, "It will be okay. You're okay."

_Narnia_

Caspian kicked the dungeon gate again. If Susan were she would kill him. How could he let Rilian be taken? What kind of father was he?

"Let me out!" He yelled, "I am the king! Let my son go!" He kicked it again.

"It's hopeless," A voice said, "You'll never get out, and I am afraid your son is doomed."

"Who's there?" Caspian asked.

"No one, just a voice in my head."

Caspian moved closer. He recognized the man's face from one of the pictures on his wall. "Lord Bern?" Lord Bern looked at him shocked.

"Once," Lord Bern said.

"Is he…?" Edmund began to say.

"Yes, he is one of the seven." Caspian finished.

"Your face," Bern said his voice raspy from years of unused, "It reminds me of a king I once loved."

"My father," Caspian said and Lord Bern began to beg for forgiveness, "No, it's alright." Caspian helped the old man to his feet. They heard screaming and ran to the window.

"Do you see them?" Caspian asked and then looked at Lord Bern, "Where are they taking those people on the boat?"

"Keep watching." Lord Bern said. The boat disappeared in a fog of green mist.

"What happened?" Caspian asked.

"It is a sacrifice," Bern replied.

"Where did they go?" Caspian asked and Lord Bern told them of the green mist that made fisherman and sailors disappear, and that the Lord's had made a pact to find the source and destroy it. All who tried never came back.

"If you aren't sold," Lord Bern said, "You are likely to be fed to the mist."

"We have to get Lucy and Rilian," Edmund said, "Before it is too late." Caspian's face scrunched up in pain. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to Rilian.

"Who is Rilian?" Lord Bern asked. He assumed Lucy was one of Queens of Old.

"My son." Caspian told him, "I need to get out of here. I won't be able to survive if anything happens to him."

Rilian was scared. Where was his father? His Aunt Lucy tried to smile at him but he saw the fear in her eyes. "Shh…it will be okay." Rilian looked around wondering who said that. Lucy hadn't, her lips didn't move. "You're okay." The voice said again. Rilian felt himself calming down. His father would rescue him, and the voice sounded very familiar. Lucy and Eustace had been sold and Rilian was placed on the biding block. Before anyone could make a bid Drinian and the rest of the crew appeared swords drawn ready to attack.

Caspian began to fight back against his attackers to get to Rilian. Finally able to be set free and the path clear Caspian ran to an unchained Rilian and held him close to him. Rilian's small arms tightened around his father's neck. Caspian kissed his head.

"You're okay," Caspian breathed holding the boy tightly; "You're okay."

"I knew I would be," Rilain said, "The voice told me so."

"What voice?" Caspian asked.

"It was a woman's voice," Rilain said speaking as clearly as Caspian had ever heard. "It was really pretty."

"Susan." Caspian whispered.

**What did you think? I know he shouldn't have brought Rilian with him, but the little guy needed to be included. **

**Okay finally got another one out. My motivation went down but I think I found it again! **

**Again most of it is from the movie with Rilian added in. I hope you like it! **

**Reviews make me want to continue so let me know if you are reading and liking this please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing... **

Susan was really going insane now. For one thing Caspian kept on saying _Ril Ril Ril_ over and over again. She had no idea what that meant. Her siblings must be in Narnia, but how could she know that? Whenever they returned it was as if no time had passed. Why was she feeling it now? Susan didn't want to think about that. It means they must have met her other son. Susan wondered what his name was.

_"Are you all right?" Susan asked Caspian as he stared out the castle window. _

_ "Not really," Caspian said still looking out the window, "Celebrating the death of my last living relative doesn't put me in the greatest of spirits. No matter what he did, he was still my uncle." Susan took his hand._

_ "You are not alone you know," Susan said and Caspian faced her, "You have us. Edmund already looks at you as a best friend, Peter respects you, and Lucy adores you."  
><em>

_ "What do you think of me?" Caspian asked his brown eyes nearly black._

_ "Probably something I shouldn't," Susan said with a laugh, "I am too old for you."_

_ "You are two years younger than I," Caspian pointed out._

_ "Correction," Susan said, "I am 1300 years older than you." He laughed and Susan spoke again, "Don't be sad. You are going to make Narnia a peaceful and happy place again."_

_ "Do you have that much faith in me?" Caspian asked._

_ "Yes I do," Susan said smiling. "We all do."_

_ "Lucy tells me you are not usually very nice to boys," Caspian said, "Why are you being nice to me?"_

_ "Because you came back for me," Susan said simply._

Susan smiled at the memory. That was the moment she let her walls down. She knew there was no way she could keep him out of her heart so she stopped trying. She didn't just miss her son, Susan missed Caspian too. She wondered if he was married, if he had other children, which he might. Caspian was king after all, they had certain responsibilities. Susan herself might marry someday, but a part of her heart will always belong to him.

_Narnia_

The crowds cheered as they walked down the street. Rilian waved at the crowd his other hand held firmly in Edmund's. A man ran up to them.

"Your majesty!" He said and Edmund moved Rilian behind him and prepared to fight. Drinian held the man back. "Your majesty!"

"Hold it," Drinian said holding the man away from them.

"My wife was taken just this morning," The man told them.

"It's alright Drinian," Caspian said putting his arm out for Drinian to step away. Rilian went to move closer but Edmund held the boy close to him.

"I beg you," The man said, "Take me with you." A girl ran over to the man begging him to let her come too. "I'm a fine sailor, been on the seas my whole life." Caspian welcomed him aboard knowing that if Susan or his sons were taken he would do anything, or go anywhere, to get them back. On the way back to the ship they were stopped again by Lord Bern. He held a sword out to them.

"This was given to me by your father," Lord Bern told Caspian, "I hid it safely in a cave all these years."

"That's an old Narnian sword," Edmund pointed out. Rilian stepped forward to take a closer look.

"It is from your Golden Age," Lord Bern explained, "There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia." He turned to Caspian, "Your father entrusted them to us. Here take it, and may it protect you." Caspian took the sword and the crowd cheered. After thanking the Lord and vowing to find his lost citizens made their way to the ship. Caspian handed Edmund the sword. Edmund held it up.

"It's really dirty," Rilian said and Edmund laughed.

"Yes it is nephew," Edmund said smiling, "Now come on."

R&C

"It looks uninhabited," Caspain said as he, Edmund, Drinian, and Rilian looked onto the island. "But if the lords followed the mist east they would have stopped here."

"Could be a trap," Drinian said always thinking the worst. Rilian liked more action and less precaution, but after getting captured by the slave traders everyone was making sure Rilian was safe.

"Or it could hold some answers," Edmund said and smiled down at Rilian. He looked up again and said, "Caspian? What do you think?"

"We'll spend the night on shore," Caspian said making the final decision, "Scour the island in the morning."

"Aye your majesty," Drinian said and they split up. Caspian turned to his son.

"Now you stay close to us the entire time, understand?" Caspian said, "I want you to be in my, Edmund's, Lucy's, or Drinian's sight at all times."

"Okay," Rilian said nodding.

"Good," Caspian said picking him up, "Let's go."

R&C

Rilian who had been sleeping next to Lucy felt cold when he woke up. He had always been a deep sleeper. Caspian had been grateful, it is really hard to sleep on a ship and an irritable 3 year old was not fun. Rilian sat up and discovered Lucy wasn't next to him. That was strange, Lucy always woke him up when she did. He went over to his father and shook him awake.

"Papa!" Rilian said, "Lucy gone." Caspian woke up immediately. Taking Rilian's hand they walked over to Edmund. There were big footprints on the ground. Caspian shook Edmund awake and soon everyone was up and on the search for Lucy. Gael, the stowaway, took Rilian's hand and together they ran to find his aunt.

Edmund knelled on the ground, "Lucy's dagger." As soon as Caspian looked spears came out of nowhere around them.

"Rilian!" Caspian called, "Get behind me!" Rilian ran over and stood behind his father and uncle.

"Stop right there or perish." A voice said seeming to come from no one. Caspian's sword got taken away from an invisible creature as invisible beings began to attack them.

"What sort of creatures are you?" Caspian asked standing in front of Rilian.

"Big ones," The voice said, "With the head of a tiger and the body of a..."

"Different tiger," A different voice said. After a few more threats the voices became viable showing that the scary creatures weren't scary at all. The were small and kind of fat. Rilian giggled and Caspian smiled down at him.

"Where have you done with my sister you little pip-squeak?" Edmund asked his sword pointing at the throat of one of the creatures.

"In the mansion," He answered.

"What mansion?" Edmund said and then something appeared behind them. A building that was invisible began to come into view. Rilian watched with wide eyes as the mansion appeared out of nowhere. Eustace then came out complaining about them all leaving him behind again. Caspian picked Rilian up and settled him on his hip. Lucy then came walking towards them with an older man dressed in a long robe.

"Lucy!" Edmund said happy to see his sister. The man next to her bowed and said,

"Your majesties."

"This is Coriakin," Lucy informed them, "It's his island." They bowed at him in return.

"You have wronged us magician," One of the creatures said to Coriakin.

"I have not wronged you," Coriakin argued, "I made you invisible for your own protection." The creatures began to argue back, but Coriakin took something out of his pocket and threw it at them. They then ran away.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"Lint, but don't tell them that," Coriakin answered.

"What were those things?" Eustace asked.

"Dufflepuds," Coriakin said over his shoulder as they walked away.

"Dufflepuds?" Rilian said looking at his father. "They're funny." Caspian kissed Rilian's head.

"Yes they are, now stay close to me," Caspian said as they followed Coriakin.

"What did you mean when you said you kept them invisible for their own good?" Lucy asked as they walked down the hall of the mansion.

"It seemed the easiest way to protect them." Coriakin replied, "From the evil."

"You mean the mist?" Edmund said and Caspian held Rilian tighter to him. He didn't want his son to be afraid.

"I mean what lies behind the mist," Coriakin clarified. They were led into a big room with a night sky on the ceiling. Rilian looked up in wonder. Coriakin took out a huge map and laid it across the floor. Caspian put Rilian down and studied it. The figures and water on the map seemed to move.

"There is the source of your troubles," Coriakin said and the map zoomed to a scary black island. "Dark Island, a place were evil lurks." He moved close to Edmund, "It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true. It seeks to corrupt all goodness, to steal the light from this world."

"How do we stop it?" Lucy asked.

"You must break its spell," Coriakin told them. He turned to Edmund, "That sword you carry, there are six others."

"Have you seen them?" Edmund asked.

"Yes," Coriakin replied.

"The six lords," Caspian said, "They passed through here?" Coriakin nodded, "Where were they headed?"

"Where I sent them," Coriakin replied, "To break the spell you must follow the blue star to Ramandu's Island. There the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magical power be released." Caspian had both hands on Rilian's shoulders and pulled him closer to his body while Coriakin continued, "But beware you are all about to be tested."

"Tested?" Lucy said confused.

"Until you lay down the seventh sword evil has the upper hand," He told her, "It will do everything in its power to tempt you, and take all the light from this world." Coriakin looked directly at Rilian, "Be strong. For to defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself." He walked over to Caspian, "The light in a child is the brightest of all. Protect him."

"What do you know?" Caspian asked his heart racing with fear for his son.

"A child born of the Golden and Modern ages is a great threat your majesty," Coriakin said, "Your son stands for all that it good, the start of a new age. His light is the one the evil will want put out most."

"What can I do?" Caspian said desperately, "Would it be safer for him to remain here?"

"Your son is always safest with you," Coriakin said, "Just protect the light and defeat the darkness."

"Thank you for your help." Caspian said and picked up Rilian, "Let's go."

"He'll be alright," Lucy said seeing Caspian's worried face, "We are all here to watch over him and we have fought and won battles before." Lucy was trying to reassure him, but in truth was scared for her nephew as well. Rilian was the child of a new age and the future of Narnia.

"I won't survive if anything happens to you," Caspian said when they were in their cabin a while later, "So you need to promise me that you will be safe, and do what I tell you. Promise?"

"I promise Papa," Rilian said and Caspian hugged him tightly.

"I love you son." Caspian said kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too." Rilian said.

C&R

"This is the last time to turn back your majesties," Drinian said to Edmund and Caspian as the storm went on around them. They had enough food and water for two more weeks, and there was no sight of land. "There is no guarantee we will find the blue star, and the men well, they are getting nervous. These are strange seas we are sailing."

"Coriakin spoke as if something was coming after my son," Caspian said, "I am not giving up until I found out what it is and stop this evil before they can do anything to harm him. This is my son Drinian, my son." Drinian nodded and went back out.

"I don't know what I will do if anything happens to him," Caspian said after Drinian left.

"We have faced many threats and overcame all of them." Edmund said, "Everything will be alright in the end. I just hope we don't run into a sea serpent."

R&L

Lucy couldn't sleep. She looked over at the sound asleep Rilian next to her. She had taken Caspian's bed upon her arrival and was sharing it with Rilian. Gael was sleeping on the other side. Lucy didn't mind sleeping with the children. She rather liked taking care of them. Gael was so sweet, and Rilian was her nephew, Lucy wanted to spend all the time with him she could. Lucy got the page she had taken from the magic book and read its spell. The storm stopped and light came through the window. She got up and walked to the mirror. As she stood in front of it Lucy began to morph into Susan. She was beautiful. Pushing on the mirror it opened into a door and the bright light hit her face. People clapped as she passed them, men eyed her. Lucy/Susan grinned at all the attention she was getting. Edmund came into view. He was holding Little Caspian.

_"Here sister," He said giving Caspian to her, "Your son has been crying non-stop. You know how to calm him best."_

_ "My son?" Susan said confused._

_ "Of course your son Susan," Edmund said laughing, "Now I have to go." Edmund ran off leaving her alone. As she held the child people whispered around her. The men who were eying her now avoided her gaze. She did not like the attention so much now. _

_ "Susan!" Peter's voice said, "Over here!" Susan walked over to her brother who was talking to someone._

_ "Susan? I'm Lucy," Lucy/Susan said. _

_ "Who's Lucy?" Peter asked and before Susan could say anything went on, "Anyway this man has a letter for you. I'll take Caspian." Lucy/Susan handed him the baby. Lucy opened the letter as Peter bounced the baby up and down. _

_ **We regret to inform you that N. Caspian was killed in action...**_

_ "He died?" Lucy said putting her hand on her heart, "Caspian is dead?" Peter looked at the letter. "But he is in Narnia."_

_ "Narnia? Is that someplace that Caspian was stationed? Oh Susan I am so sorry," Peter said rubbing his sister's arm with the hand not holding Caspian, "Now having to raise a son by yourself..."_

_ "A Spanish soldier that died," Lucy/Susan whispered to herself and then louder said, "No this is wrong," Lucy/Susan said looking from the letter to the baby, "Stop this!" _

Lucy had her face in her hands and when she put them down she was back in the cabin in front of the mirror herself once more. Aslan appeared next to her.

"Lucy," He said.

"Aslan?" Lucy said and looked behind her to see nothing there.

"What have you done child?" He asked.

"I don't know," Lucy replied, "It was awful. He was dead."

"But you chose it Lucy," Aslan said.

"I didn't want all that," Lucy told him, "I just wanted to be beautiful like Susan."

"You wished yourself away and saw that beauty doesn't mean life is easy," Aslan said, "They wouldn't know Narnia without you Lucy and the princes would have never been born. You found Narnia first remember?"

"I am so sorry," Lucy said never wanting Aslan to be disappointed in her.

"You doubt your value," He said, "Don't run from who you are."

Lucy woke with a start and crumpled up the paper in her hands. She got out of bed and threw the paper into the fire. She looked at Rilian who was tossing and turning. He wasn't sleeping well either.

"Rilian," She whispered and the young boy woke, "Bad dreams?" The boy nodded, "Come, lets go see Edmund and Caspian."

C&R

"_You're a terrible king, and a horrible father_," A voice Caspian vaguely recognized said. "_You are not a leader and you can't protect him."_

"Father, father," Caspian mumbled in his sleep.

"Father, father," Rilian said poking Caspian in the chest. Caspian woke up abruptly with the sound of the lightening. Rilian was standing in front of him, Lucy leaning on Edmund's hammock.

"Bad dreams?" Edmund said and everyone nodded, "So either we are all going mad, or something is playing with our minds." Edmund leaned back.

"Can I sleep here?" Rilian asked his father. Caspian picked him up and placed Rilian next to him. Lucy climbed in with Edmund. Finally with the comfort of each other the family was able to sleep.

**What did you think? **

**A lot of foreshadowing that something is going to happen to Rilian...**

**What would you think of an eventual Gael/Rilian pairing? She isn't that much older...just a thought...**

**I also don't know how to bring Peter into the story, I know when Susan is coming but not Peter. Do you want me to bring him in or can he be left out? Either way, just let me know! **

**Thank so much for reading and reviewing! You all rock! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing...**

_Narnia_

Finally sunlight. After what seemed like a lifetime of storms the sun was finally shining. There was also land in sight so things seemed to be getting better. They were now in the boats rowing to the seemingly deserted island. Lucy had Rilian on her lap.

"I doubt the lords stopped here," Reep said looking forward at the island, "There is no sign of anything living."

"Right," Caspian said from the other boat, "Take your men and search for food and water once we get ashore. The three of us will look for clues."

"You mean the four of us?" Eustace said and everyone looked at him. "Please don't send me back to the rat."

"You can stay and watch Rilian," Caspian instructed. Eustace glared at him.

"First the rat now the runt," Eustace mumbled to himself.

"Papa..." Rilian said not thrilled at being stuck with Eustace either.

"You are staying here where it is safe," Caspian told his son. Rilian frowned and crossed his little arms. Lucy tickled his ribs and Rilian began to giggle uncontrollably. Lucy hugged him tightly to her and kissed the top of Rilian's head. She couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to him either.

Eustace started to sneak away from the others, and Rilian followed him. His Father, Aunt, and Uncle had left and Rilian wasn't allowed to go with them. Rilian had pouted for a while, but Caspian was firm.

"What are you doing?" Rilian asked.

"I am not going to stand there and load things, I want to know what is going on," Eustace replied and Rilian just stared at him with Susan's big blue eyes.

"Papa said we have to stay on shore," Rilian said crossing his little arms.

"He is not the boss of me," Eustace said.

"Papa is King," Rilian said.

"And I don't like him. You coming or not runt?" Eustace said and Rilian narrowed his eyes. Eustace didn't wait for a reply and kept walking. Rilian stood there for a minute and the followed him. The thrill of adventure was too hard to resist. Besides he _was_ still staying with Eustace. Eustace walked mumbling to himself while Rilian followed him.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Rilian asked. Eustace glared at him.

"I was not talking to myself," Eustace said, "You are right here, I was obviously talking to you."

"Oh," Rilian said not believing him, "I not listening. Why do you not like Papa, everyone does."

"Well Runt, in my day your Dad did something not very honorable, and it hurt some people." Eustace answered.

"Hurt?" Rilian said confused.

"Not hurt exactly, just embarrassed," Eustace corrected.

"Oh," Rilian said still not quite understanding, "Who emba..em..."

"Don't hurt yourself," Eustace said as the kid struggled to say the word, "It's just your Mum got pretty embarrassed, but it worked out alright." It had, Caspian seemed to really love Susan and their sons. Eustace still didn't like him though.

"Oh good," Rilian said not waiting his mother to be embarrassed. To Eustace's shock Rilian took his hand as they walked. The two walked in silence for a while and then came to what seemed like a river of treasure. Both eyes went wide.

"What is that?" Eustace said letting go Rilian and then lost his footing and rolled down the cliff. Rilian didn't dare move. He then began to see Eustace gathering up the pieces of gold.

"I get help!" Rilian called out and ran to find his father. Eustace just waved him off. He was pretty sure he was dead and he planned on enjoying it.

R&C

"What food did you find?" Caspian asked when the three reached the shore.

"Not much," One of the sailors said, "The island is volcanic your majesty." Caspian noticed that Rilian wasn't among the men. His heart started to race, "Where is Rilian?"

"Where's Eustace?" Lucy asked noticing he wasn't there either.

"Eustace said he would watch Rilian." Another sailor said. Caspian looked around. No Eustace or Rilian in sight.

"Eustace!" Lucy yelled out, "Rilian!" Nothing. "I have a bad feeling..."

"Come on!" Caspian said, "We have to find them!" Edmund and Caspian ran off.

R&C

Rilian ran at the sound of his father's call. Eustace had fell and Rilian was too small to go after him. So he went back to get help.

"Rilian!" He heard so he knew his father was close. Finally he spotted him.

"Papa!" Rilian cried as he ran to them, "Ustace fell down!" Caspian caught his son and held him tightly.

"Show us where," Caspian said and Rilian nodded. When they arrived at the treasure Eustace had found all that was left was burnt clothing. Caspian turned Rilian's head so he couldn't see.

"He was just a boy." Edmund said speaking more to himself, "I never should have left him. What could have happened?"

"In this place anything, I'm sorry," Caspian said still holding Rilian away. Caspian looked around spying something he said, "And he wasn't the only one." Caspian looked down on another fallen Lord. Remembering the quest, "We should find his sword." Edmund already had it in his hand. They walked away somberly, Rilian sniffing into his father's chest. As they walked they heard a loud piercing sound.

"Papa watch out!" Rilian yelled seeing the dragon approaching. Caspian dunked still holding his son tightly in his arms.

"Edmund!" Caspian called out, but it was too late and the dragon grabbed Edmund and flew away. Caspian held Rilian tighter and ran after them.

The dragon was Eustace. It was getting dark and the four royals, the dragon, and some of the crew were thinking about what to do next. No one had any idea how to change him back, and they certainly couldn't bring him home like that.

"The boats are ready sire!" A crewman called.

"We can't leave him alone," Lucy said.

"And we can't bring him one board, your majesty," Drinian said.

Caspian shifted Rilian so he was higher on his hip. He handed Drinian the sword and said, "You and the others take one boat back. The rest of us will stay here until morning...and work out what to do." Eustace was finally able to be useful and using his dragon's breath started a fire to keep them warm for the night.

Edmund and Caspian stared at the night sky. Caspian was holding a sleeping Rilian next to him as they spoke. "When I was a boy I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world, finding my father there," Caspian told Edmund. He looked down at Rilian, Caspian had often dreamed of seeing his father again. It was hard growing up without him. His thoughts drifted to Little Caspian, he was going to grow up without a father too.

"Maybe you will," Edmund said.

"Do you think I will ever see Caspian?" Caspian asked.

"Yes," Edmund said confidently, "Someday."

"When you see Susan again, tell her to find a father for Caspian, one that she can be with there," Caspian said even though it pained him. "I don't want her to live alone, and I don't want Caspian to grow up without a father."

"I'll tell her," Edmund said, "Don't know what good it will do, she still holds onto you." Caspian said nothing just looked down at Rilian. He moved a piece of hair out of Rilian's face. He liked it long like Caspian. Caspian laughed a little to himself. If Susan did see Rilian the first thing she would insist was that he cut his hair.

"What's so funny?" Edmund asked.

"Nothing," Caspian replied, "Let's get some sleep."

C&S

Rilian grinned as he watched Eustace drag the ship to the island. He had never seen a dragon before, and he knew this one!

"Rilian!" He heard his father call, "Inside!" Rilian's smile fell and he stomped back into their cabin not liking the short leash his father had on him. Rilian wanted to fly too.

Rilian held onto Lucy's hand as they walked carefully around Raumandu's Island. The bright light from the blue star shined down upon them. The finally came to a table to what appeared full of food. Rilian reached for an apple.

"No, don't eat that son," Caspian said stopping his hand. At the end of the table their appeared to be men everyone pulled their swords out. Lucy stood in front of Rilian not wanting the boy to see them, they seemed to be dead. Caspian identified them as three of the Lords they were looking for.

"They're breathing," Caspian said in awe. "They are under a spell, don't touch the food!"

"Hey," Edmund said getting Caspian's attention, "It's the stone knife, this is Aslan's table!"

"Their swords," Caspian said looking through the branches for them. They now had six, they were still missing one. After the swords were put together they began to light up a brilliant blue.

"Look," Lucy said as the blue star seemed to come down towards them. It then took the shape of a very pretty women. She greeted them and introduced herself as Liliandli, the daughter of Raumandu and that she was their guide.

"You're a star," Caspian said coming closer to her, "You are most beautiful." Rilian frowned and then let go of Lucy's hand and walked to his father and tugged him on the arm. It broke Caspian out of his trance and he picked Rilian up.

"If it is a distraction for you I can change forms," The star said.

"No," Edmund and Caspian said together, Rilian's frowned deepened. The star noticed and smiled at the child.

"Do not fear little one," She said gently, "No one can replace your mother." Rilian's eyes went wide. She walked over to the table and picked up an apple. "Here you are Prince." She handed it to him. Liliandli looked up at the rest of the men, "The food is for you." She then explained that the Lords went mad and they were forced to put them to sleep, only to awaken when things are put right again. "Now come," She said, "There is little time." Liliandi held out her hand for Rilian to take and he did. She had given him an apple, and it didn't take much to get on Rilian's good side.

"What's that?" Rilian asked pointed at the green island.

"Dark Island," Lilandli answered. "The seventh sword is located there. You will need great courage. The darkness with become unstoppable unless you lay all seven at Aslan's Table." She turned to Caspian. "Protect the light."

"Always," Caspian said.

"Now hurry," Lilandi said, "Waste no time."

"Will we see you again?" Rilian asked, "I like you."

"I like you too little Prince," She said smiling, "I imagine we will meet again someday, but for now I will be watching over you." Edmund's eyes followed her as she went up back to the sky.

C&E

"In case I don't make it through this," Caspain said as he and Edmund got ready, "I want you to take the throne and look after Rilian till he is ready to be king. Promise me you will look after him."

"With my life," Edmund vowed.

"I also want you to know that I think of you as a brother," Caspian said, "And I never had a best friend before I met you."

"I feel the same," Edmund said.

Rilian watched with pride as his father gave his speech. He wanted to be a king just like him when he grew up.

"For Narnia!" One soldier shouted and soon everyone was yelling. Rilian raised his little fist in the air and yelled,

"For Narnia!"

_America_

"Ril Ril Ril..." Caspian said while Susan played with him on the floor. He was grinning and blowing raspberries.

"You strange boy," Susan said to her son, "What is a Ril?"

"Ril, Ril, Ril, e, e, in! In! In! Ril! E! In!" Caspian babbled on.

"It sounds like he is saying Rilian," David said coming and sitting next to them, "Whatever that means." Susan studied her son carefully.

"Bro!" Caspian said drool coming out of his mouth. "Ril! Bro!"

"Bro?" Susan said and then her eyes went wide, "Brother?" Caspian blew another raspberry. She wiped his mouth. "Cas what is Rilian?"

"Bro!" Caspian said laughing.

"Rilian," Susan said a smiling forming on her face and tears in her blue eyes. "His name is Rilian."

"Who's name?" David asked.

"No one," Susan said. No one knew Caspian was a twin, in either worlds. Only a trusted few knew the truth, but as for as anyone was concerned there had only been one son. Susan picked Caspian up and held him close, "My smart baby boy. Thank you." Caspian blew another raspberry in response.

….

**What did you think? Someone pointed out I got the ages wrong, so I am sorry! **

**I am going to bring Peter in, and I figured out when so thanks for telling me you wanting him in the story!**

**So the brothers have a pretty strong connection, Caspian figured out Rilian's name! I had always planned to do that.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, altering, faving and everything. Just thank you...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing...**

**Yeah there are no excuses I can really make...it has been over a year. All I can say is I am sorry and I hope you like the next chapter.**

Caspian held Rilian close to him as the green mist weaved its way through the ship. The mist began to take forms. Caspian watched in awe as the shape of his father appeared before him. His father told him that he was a great disappointment, and that he didn't act like a king. A king would have not put his own desires first, and let Rilian go with his mother where he would be safe.

"Papa," Rilian said in a small voice and Caspian picked him up.

"You'll be alright," Caspian said to his son trying to calm his fears.

"Keep away!" A voice called out. "Keep away!"

"Who's there?" Edmund asked.

"We do not fear you!" Caspian yelled and set Rilian down, but held Rilian in front of him.

"Nor I you!" The voice said and Edmund got his flashlight and pointed it in the direction of the voice. An old man came into view. Caspian identified him to be Lord Rhoop. Eustace grabbed him and brought the Lord on board.

"Off me demon!" Lord Rhoop cried out.

"No my lord," Caspian protested, "We are not here to hurt you. I am your king, Caspian."

"Caspian?" Rhoops whispered and faced Caspian, "You should not have come. There's no way out of here. Quickly, turn this ship about before it's too late!"

"We have the sword let's go," Edmund said and Caspian ordered for the ship to be turned around. Caspian picked Rilain up again and Rhoop looked at them curiously.

"This is your son?" He asked and Caspian nodded.

"Prince Rilian," Caspain told him and then Rhoops eyes went wide.

"Do not think! Do not let it know your fears!" Lord Rhoop cried. "Or it will become them!"

Caspain looked at Rilian who was looking at him with his big blue eyes full of fear.

_Rilain lay sick. The light finally surrendering into darkness. Caspian kneeling next to his son's body with eyes wet with tears. _

The thought came and went so quickly Caspian did not even know the thought had come into his mind at all. He was soon distracted by Edmund when he spoke of sea serpents, and the thought was forgotten. Lucy guided Gael and Rilian into the ship and away from the action.

C&R

Rilian was scared, and the voice wasn't here to tell him everything would be alright. He shivered and Gael put her arm around him.

"Everything will be fine," Gael said in a shaky voice. She was obviously just as scared as he was.

"I want my Papa," Rilian said.

"I know," Gael said, "I wish my mother was here."

"I want my Mama too," Rilain said and Gael only held the boy tighter to her. She would be brave like Lucy and look after him. The ship shook and the children could hear the cries of the crew. A green light suddenly appeared before them. The mist started to take form to the face of a women. It stopped in front of Rilain who looked at it with unblinking eyes. The woman began to speak.

_The light drawn from him his body to weaken. _

_A year and a day and only the blood of a brother can take his pain away._

_If not, the light will go out and the darkness repressed will come back about._

Gael watched in horror as Rilian fell into her arms passed out cold. She could feel the rocking of the ship and hear the calls of the men as the serpent attacked. All she could do for now was hold the young prince like her Mum used to do. The boy was deathly cold, but she felt the soft beat of his heart against her hand.

"Help!" She cried but the storm and screams were too loud for her to be heard. Rilian coughed and blood was now spattered on her dress. "Help!"

C&R

"Let me go get Rilain," Caspian said after the crew rejoiced at the sight of the clear sky, "He must be worried sick."

"You are going to be okay," Caspian heard Gael's voice said, "Shh..." Caspian saw the girl holding Rilian with a bloodstain on her dress. His boy was as pale as he had ever seen him.

"What happened?" Caspian said running over and taking Rilian into his own arms. Rilian's skin was flaming hot, but Rilain was shivering.

"The mist...it...it...took the form of a woman and said...and said..." Gael stammered.

"Said what?" Caspian said as calmly as he could.

"It said that..." And Gael repeated what the mist had said. Rilian had a year to live, and only the blood of a brother could save him. Caspian looked down at his son and his eyes filled with tears.

"Papa?" Rilan's weak voice said.

"I'm here son," Caspian said, "I'm here."

C&R

Lucy hugged Edmund again. The darkness was gone and all was well again in Narnia. Her smile dropped when she saw Caspian come back up from below deck carrying Rilian. She could tell right away that something was wrong. Caspian's eyes were red and Rilian looked limp.

"What happened!" Lucy said and ran over.

"I failed him," Caspian said in response.

_**America**_

"Shh..." Susan said to her fussy baby. "Shh...pumpkin, you're alright."

"Susan, what is it?" Her mother asked coming into the nursery.

"I don't know," Susan replied, "He won't stop crying. I've fed him, changed him, everything." Caspian's cries only got louder.

"Is something pinching him?" Her mother said.

"No, everything is fine, he just won't stop crying." Susan said.

"The Anderson's should be here any moment," Her mother said, "Your father's co-worker and his wife, remember?"

"Yes," Susan said recalling the fact that father was going to have guests. "Tell father I am sorry, but I can't leave Caspian."

"I'll bring your supper up," Her mother said over the cries. She gave her grandson a kiss on the forehead and went back downstairs.

"Shh..." Susan said and started to hum. She sat down in the rocking chair in the corner but nothing seemed to work.

"What's wrong, Caspian?"

_**Narnia**_

"The darkness of my own mind did this to him," Caspian said looking down at Rilian. "It was my thoughts and my fears that did this."

"This was foreseen Caspian," Lucy said trying to comfort him. "What happened...it is no ones fault."

"I should have let Susan take him," Caspian said not looking at Lucy, "I was selfish in insisting he stay here."

"Rilian loves you, and I see the king he will be," Lucy said, "That boy there is meant to be the king of Narnia one day. His rule will unite us all unconditionally. Rilian has your strength and Susan's compassion. All the makings of a great king."

"The blood of a brother, Lucy," Caspian said repeating the curse that had been put on Rilian. "Caspian isn't here. He is in another world. There is no way to save Rilian." Lucy didn't know what to say so she just put a comforting hand on Caspian's shoulder. They heard the sound of someone coming down to the cabin. Edmund came into view.

"We should be back home in a fortnight," Edmund informed them.

"What if that is too late?" Caspian said.

"A year and a day," Lucy reminded him, "Rilain has a year and a day."

"A year," Caspian corrected, "Everyday that passes is one day less my boy has to live." Caspian grasped Rilian's little hand and kissed it. Lucy held back a sob. Her nephew was dying. Susan's son was dying and she had no idea.

"Aslan won't let Rilain die," Edmund said putting his arm around her.

"Where is he?" Lucy asked, "Why isn't he coming to save Rilian?"

"I don't know," Edmund replied, "But he must know what he is doing."

C&R

"If I go through here I will be home?" Eustace said to the lion in front of him. Aslan nodded.

"Yes," Aslan said.

"What about Lucy and Edmund, are they coming with me?" Eustace asked.

"Their journey is not yet over," Aslan said his voice almost sounding remorseful.

"What's wrong?" Eustace said.

"What I had sensed has come to pass," Aslan told him.

"Do I need to stay?" Reepicheep said and Aslan looked at the mouse.

"No, your have served bravely, knight," Aslan said, "You may find peace in my country. Farewell." Eustace and Reepicheep walked into the wave and disappeared.

C&R

"Sit up," Caspian said softly and he helped Rilian rise up so he could drink some soup. They were now back home and Rilain had the comfort of his own bed, but he was no better. Rilain was still very weak and couldn't move much without help. Caspian barely left his side. He even moved Rilain's bed into his own chambers afraid something would happen to him in the night.

Rilain managed to take a few swallows of soup before he started coughing. Caspian carefully lay Rilain back down on his bed.

"I sleepy Papa," Rilian's soft raspy voice said and Caspian kissed his forehead.

"Go to sleep, son," Caspian said and pulled the blanket up to Rilain's chin. Caspian stood up and looked down at his son. He wiped the tears that had started to form with his hand. He felt someone come into the room and saw Edmund standing there. Caspian put a finger to his lips and Edmund nodded. Caspian followed Edmund leaving Rilian in the care of his nurse.

"They have all gathered," Edmund said as they walked down the hall. They were soon joined by Lucy. The three walked into the council room to see all the chairs filled up with his friends and council members. Caspian took his seat in the middle with Edmund and Lucy on either side of him.

"My son had been cursed, we have assembled here to decide what the next course of action will be to save him," Caspian said starting the meeting.

"What is the curse, your majesty," DLF asked.

"My son has now less than a year to live before he...before he will die," Caspian told them, "Only the blood of a brother can save him. Rilain doesn't have a brother. We need to figure out another way to save him." Everyone was silent for a while before someone finally spoke up.

"This is why you need to marry," One of Caspian's council members said. "You have a year to conceive another child your Highness. You have time."

"What if the girl I marry blesses me with only daughters?" Caspian asked. "Or if she does give me a son what if she wants him to be my heir and not Rilian? Do you want to risk civil war? What if she is not able to give me any children in a year?"

"You could bring back the old Telmarine tradition of multiples wives," Another person suggested. Caspian's mouth dropped open in shock that they would suggest such a thing. Lucy and Edmund looked at each other.

"No," Caspian said finally able to speak again, "Absolutely not."

"We are running out of options." Someone cut it, "If you need another son..."

"I have another son!" Caspian exclaimed cutting them off and the room went dead silent. The circumstances of Rilian's birth had been quite scandalous. Caspian was never married to Queen Susan after all. One day Caspian just presented to Rilian to the kingdom as his heir and that was that. Caspian didn't seem like the irresponsible type, but it had happened once before.

"My lord?" A voice said breaking the silence.

"I was never going to speak of this," Caspian said taking a deep breath. "We all thought it best that no one know. Queen Susan gave birth to twin sons. She took one child to her world and I kept the older of the two." The room was shocked silent once more. "I have been told his name is Caspian, after me. We have no way to get him here."

"Then you must marry and hope for the best," Someone gently said. "If you cannot bring your other child here the only thing you can do is pick a bride and pray to Aslan for a son." Caspian's jaw clenched. There was really no other way.

"He is still in love with her," Edmund said to Lucy as they walked the castle grounds after the meeting.

"We already knew that," Lucy said. "And Susan still loves him too. She will be heartbroken when we go back and tell her Caspian finally married."

"He will do it too," Edmund said, "To save Rilian he would do anything."

"Susan would understand," Lucy said, "If this was the only way to help Rilian, Susan would understand. She will be hurt, but Rilian is running out of time. Everyday that goes by is one more closer..." Lucy let the sentence trail off. She didn't want to say that is was one more day closer to Rilian's death.

"She needs to come back," Edmund said, "She and Cas need to somehow find their way back."

"Do you think it is possible?" Lucy asked.

"Anything is possible," Edmund answered.

_**America**_

"We have to go, now." David said bursting into Susan's room.

"What?" Susan said confused.

"It was never safe for both boys to be in Narnia," David said gathering up some of Caspian's things. "That is why they were separated."

"How do you..." Susan started to say baffled.

"You were always meant to go back," David said turning to look at her, "No one foresaw you falling in love with King Caspian, not even Aslan. Let alone having children with him. So the fine print was you were not meant to return _alone_."

"How do you know all this?" Susan asked.

"I am your protector, your guard," David told her, "I am charged with bringing you back to Narnia safely."

"My guard?" Susan said still a little confused.

"Yes," David said, "We have to hurry."

"Why?" Susan said.

"Something is wrong with your son," David said.

"He is fine," Susan said looking at Caspian in his crib. His crying had finally stopped after going on for days.

"No, the other one," David said, "Something happened to Rilian." Susan's eyes went wide.

"What...?" Susan said.

"We need to hurry," David said, "He...he doesn't have much time." Susan snapped into action and started to pack. She noticed David already had a bag over his shoulder. He had been preparing for this for a while.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Susan asked as they gathered everything together for their journey.

"I could not," David said guiltily. "Aslan wasn't sure somethings would come to pass but they have. The boys need to be reunited."

"How are we supposed to get back?" Susan said and David smiled.

"I take it you haven't tried the wardrobe in the guest bedroom, have you?" He said.

…**...**

**Part of the reason I had trouble with this chapter was because this is where everything happens. Rilian gets cursed (a rather lame curse sorry it was the best I could do). Everything had to be set up. Also I know it would have taken longer then two weeks to get back, but I am going to use a little writers freedom and go with it. **

**I am still stuck on how to get Peter to Narnia. Any ideas? **

**And the person who cursed Rilian was the White Witch. **

**If you could please review, even if it is just a "Hey I still want to read more of this" that would be great. I want to know if I should even bother writing more...so please let me know! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing...**

**I think this one didn't take as long because it is more of a filler chapter, but I hope you like it!**

**This is now complete AU. Everything else comes from my own mind. I am sorry if that disappoints anyone. I never read the Silver Chair or any of the later Narnia novels.**

…**...**

Caspian's eyes were red as he looked down at his sleeping son. His breathing was shallow. No matter what anyone said, it was his fault. He had been so stubborn in insisting that Rilian stay with him, but the truth was Caspian was lonely. All of his family was gone, and he couldn't bare to let anymore of his family go. Worst of all he failed Susan. He told her he would keep their son safe and he failed. Rilain started to stir.

"Papa?" Rilian croaked.

"I'm here, son," Caspian said taking Rilian's hand and kissing it.

"I hurt," Rilian said, "All over."

"I know...I know..." Caspian said, "I am so sorry."

"Don't be sad, Papa," Rilian said and Caspian smiled softly.

"I'll try," Caspian said, "Go back to sleep." Rilian nodded before nodding off to sleep. At least when he slept he didn't feel any pain. Getting up Caspian wiped tears away with the back of his hand. Another council meeting had been called to discuss the thing Caspian was dreading...his marriage.

_**Susan**_

"That must be the most well behaved baby in the world," David commented as he and Susan walked through the forest.

"I think he is just so mesmerized by Narnia to complain," Susan said and Cas was indeed looking around with wide eyes. It was a lot different then America, and this was where Little Caspian was born. "You were born here, this is your home." Susan voicing her thoughts to her son. She turned to David, "Where you born here?"

"No," David said, "My parents died when I was a baby. While reading a book at the boys home in New York suddenly I found myself in another place, here. A couple found me and took me in. After they died I joined the army. Aslan sent me to get you because I was born in your world, and here I am."

"I'm sorry," Susan said.

"It's fine," David said with a shrug, "I have been on my own for a long time. I'm used to it. I do miss my parents though, everyday."

"Well get unused to it," Susan said, "You are my friend, so you are not alone."

"Thanks," David said with a hint of a smile. "So are you really as good with a bow as they say?"

"Better," Susan said wishing she had her bow now, "I never miss."

"Never?" David said.

"Well maybe once or twice," Susan admitted thinking back to the Telmarine soldier both she and Caspian missed. "But I am the best archer in Narnia."

"I heard King Peter was the best with a sword," David said and Susan considered it.

"Edmund is very skilled and so is...and so is Caspian," Susan said her cheeks flushing at the thought of him.

"Are you nervous?" David asked.

"A little," Susan answered, "I never thought I would see him again, I never thought I would see either of them again. For the past year I have felt like part of me is missing. Perhaps after being reunited with Caspian and Rilian I will finally be whole again."

"You will," David said and Susan smiled at him. "We will need to set up camp soon."

"Okay, Cas seems to be getting hungry," Susan said looking at Cas who was finally fussing.

"Oh, right," David said embarrassed. "I'll go get wood for a fire while you...you know."

"Feed him?" Susan finished.

"Yes," David said and then asked, "Are you alright on your own?"

"You might be charged with protecting me, but you forget who I am," Susan replied, "I didn't sit by and watch my brothers in battle. I fought with them. I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can," David said with a smile and left. Once he was out of view Susan undid the buttons on her dress and started to feed her hungry baby.

_**Caspian**_

"Here?" Caspian said, "You brought her here? Without my consent? We were just going to discuss who I might marry, not bring a potential bride here!"

"You seemed to find her pleasing," Drinian spoke up.

"Just because I found a woman to be attractive doesn't mean I want to marry her!" Caspian exclaimed.

"You have to marry someone, your majesty," Trumpkin said gently.

"Lilliandil would be an excellent choice," Another council member said, "Since you have refused all of the other woman, you have few options left."

"I need to check on Rilian," Caspian said and left.

Lilliandil was pretty. Very pretty. She seemed nice enough. Why did this have to happen? Why did Rilain get cursed? Why did Susan have to leave and take his other son away? None of them deserved this, especially Rilian. He was so good and so innocent. He was all Caspian had. He couldn't let anything happen to him. If marrying Lilliandil was the only way to save Rilain then so be it.

"Sorry Caspian couldn't be here to great you," Edmund said to Lilliandil as they walked around the grounds. "He is with Rilian. He hardly ever leaves his side."

"Poor boy," Lilliandil said, "I am so sorry."

"Thanks Lilliani...Lillianild...is it okay if I call you Lillian?" Edmund asked, "Your name is sort of a mouthful."

"Mouthful?" Lilliandil said not sure what he was saying.

"Hard to pronounce," Edmund clarified.

"Oh, well than, Lillian is fine," Lillian said.

"Again, I am sorry Caspian was not here." Edmund said apologizing for his friend.

"I understand," Lillian said, "I can't imagine what he must be going though, and that poor boy."

"It is hard to even wake up in the morning," Edmund said, "Because when you wake up that is one less day Rilain has to live. It makes you want to go back to bed and hope the night never ends. Which was the point. Darkness will take over all of Narnia." Lillian put her hand on Edmund's arm and he went on, "But the very worst thing is that Susan has no idea."

"I will do everything I can to help," Lillian said.

"Even marry someone who loves another?" Edmund asked gently.

"I will do what is needed to help an innocent child and stop Narnia from going into eternal darkness," Lillian answered.

"There now," They heard Caspian said, "Fresh air feels good, right?"

"Yes, papa," Rilian's small voice said. Edmund and Lillian turned to see Caspian walked towards them with Rilian in his arms.

"Lillandil," Caspian greeted.

"Your majesty," She said and curtseyed, "Young Prince."

"You remember the star Rilian?" Caspian said and Rilian nodded. The boy looked so weak. Lillian's heart broke. "Edmund, can you please take Rilian for a walk along the grounds while I talk to Lilliandil?" Edmund took Rilian from Caspian and walked away giving them privacy.

"Do you know why you are here?" Caspian asked.

"You need a wife to give you a son to save the young prince," Lilliandil answered. Neither of them noticed that Edmund was listening in from behind the bushes. Rilian had dozed off again.

"If we were to do this do you accept that Rilian is my heir and will be king after me, not any son's you might gift me with?" Caspian said with a blank expression. Edmund had never seen him like this. He sounded...he sounded like a Telmarine king and not a Narnia one.

"I do," Lillian said.

"It is done then." Caspian said and walked away. Lillian closed her eyes that were suddenly hot. Was this to be her life then? A crown in exchange for a husband who would never love her? Her father would be proud that she was Queen, and she would do her best to be a mother for Rilian, but what was she giving up? And what if she doesn't give him a son within a year? What will become of her then? She heard someone walking over and Edmund came into view holding a sleeping Rilian.

"It will be alright," Edmund assured her, "You will have a son and save Rilian." His eyes were kind, not hard like the King's. Lillian was glad to have a friend here.

Caspian stared out the window as the sun went down. One more day gone. One less day that Rilian had to live. Caspian used to love the sunset. He loved the colors and he remembered how he used to watch the sun set with Susan while she rested her hands on her growing stomach. Those had been some of the best moments of his life. The memories were so vivid it was as if he could see her walking towards the castle. Like now. Wait. This was different then his memories because Susan was carrying something. Someone. Caspian looked closer. That was no memory. She was here.

"Susan," Caspian said and then ran out of the room.

…...

**What did you think? A filler chapter I know, but everything needs to be set up for when Susan finally comes home! The brothers will finally meet!**

**I know I am probably irritating some readers, but Lilliandil's name is hard to write, and I still might be spelling it wrong so I shorted it. If it would make people feel better I can called her Lilli, or her real name whatever will please you most. I can change it. **

**Thank you to those who are still reading this, and reviews really help motivate me to update. It lets me know that people are still interested. **


End file.
